


Party to Depravity

by wwrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, French Kissing, Homophobic Language, Kissing, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwrites/pseuds/wwrites
Summary: Yang was incredibly horny as she and Blake watched Cardin wreck Pyrrha's pussy and Jaune's masculinity with his giant penis. But things go wrong when the bully sets his sight on the lesbian couple.Commissioned story. Commissioner wished to remain anonymous.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Cardin Winchester, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos/Cardin Winchester, Weiss Schnee/Cardin Winchester, Yang Xiao Long/Cardin Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Party to Depravity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Party to Debauchery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008312) by [taijinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taijinn/pseuds/taijinn). 



> This story is a pseudo-sequel to another story, Party to Debauchery, written with permission of the original author. This story was commissioned, the commissioner wished to remain anonymous.

“You like that?”

Her digits teased along Blake’s love box, poking and prodding, spreading and rubbing. The raven-haired faunus whimpered and shivered as her lover’s expert fingers slowly entered her folds. Yang smirked as Blake tried her best to contain her moans. To no avail - Yang could always tell when Blake was turned on.

“Yang…” Hearing her name groaned out like that sent shivers down her spine. Yang bent forward and pressed a kiss to the side of Blake’s sensitive neck, eliciting a pleasured shudder from her girlfriend.

It was an odd situation. None of them liked Cardin, save perhaps the boy himself. Yang had only invited him on the promise of free booze, but truth be told they could have gone without his presence. Blake abhorred him and his racist tendencies - she had already given Yang an earful upon learning that the blonde had invited him. Weiss considered him a buffoon, and Pyrrha no doubt hated his guts for bullying Jaune and blackmailing him about his falsified transcripts.

So what a strange turn of events it was that Yang was fingering Blake as they watched Pyrrha and Weiss suck Cardin off like he was the last man on Remnant.

“Let me feel those throats of yours.” Yang and Blake both watched raptly as Cardin reached out and dug his fingers into Pyrrha’s and Weiss’s hair, gripping them tightly. “Open wide!”

Blake’s hips bucked slightly as Cardin slammed Weiss onto his cock, stuffing his monster cock all the way down her gullet. The two lesbian lovers could see it bulge out from Weiss’s slender throat, and there were still a few inches to go. The heiress offered absolutely zero resistance, her arms swinging limply by her side as Cardin pushed himself in until he was fully hilted.

Sensing Blake’s increased horniness at Cardin’s rough treatment of their teammate, Yang’s mouth drifted south as she began to lick underneath Blake’s nearby breast. She slowly dragged her tongue up, sensually licking her cat-like partner on the side of her boob until she reached the crux of her arm and shoulder. Yang could feel Blake’s pussy soaking her fingers.

Yang watched as Pyrrha fidgeted beside Weiss, waiting desperately for her turn. Jaune was trapped beneath her, no doubt still taking in Cardin’s veritable splooge directly from her leaking pussy much to his dismay. Distantly, Yang did feel a bit sorry for him - Jaune was a friend and that didn’t deserve to be treated like that by his not-so-secret admirer (and newly-realized crush). Pyrrha was a grown woman, however, and had made her (dick-frenzied) choice. Cardin’s titan of a cock made Jaune’s below-average size look even more pathetically tiny, and Yang couldn’t exactly blame her for going for the better cock. She was also too horny to really care about Jaune at this moment.

Yang and Blake looked on as Weiss squirmed in place. The white-haired girl’s chest was heaving as she gagged on the cock wedged in her windpipe, tears streaming down her eyes as she slowly lost breath for every second Cardin’s cock was stuffed down her neck. Yet even still Weiss didn’t resist.

“That’s it you fucking Schnee slut, you want to die choking on a real man’s cock, don’t you?” Cardin taunted her cruelly, pressing even further into the girl despite there being no more room to maneuver. “Answer me, whore!”

Despite the impossibility of the task, Weiss attempted to respond to him - she paid for it. Her gagging increased in fervor and her chest heaved even more as her body tried to reject the foreign object lodged in her esophagus.

Blake reached out and grabbed Yang’s teasing hand, no longer satisfied with Yang’s slow ministrations. Holding it in place with two of Yang’s fingers inside of her, Blake began to thrust into the air, humping Yang’s desperately.

Yang watched her girlfriend in awe. She had never seen Blake act so pathetic before. Grinning maniacally at the sight, she lifted Blake’s arm and gave her clean-shaven armpit a lick, eliciting a moan from the raven-haired beauty.

“So this is really turning you on, huh? Watching Cardin being a dick?”

Blake shook her head.

“I- I hate him!” Blake hissed back at her, not wanting to admit it. Her thrusting became more frenzied as Yang began to meet her thrusts with her own movements. “But- oh fuck!”

Yang turned her attention back to the scene. Weiss was turning blue from the lack of air and had finally given in. Her hand was tapping against Cardin’s leg, signalling defeat. The bully didn’t seem to care - he pulled her even tighter onto his cock and the heiress shook violently as she swallowed cock instead of precious, life-giving air.

Seemingly having had enough, Cardin increased his grip on her hair and pulled her off his cock. Weiss gasped intensely, wheezing and coughing and retching as spit spilled out from the sides of her mouth and down her chin. Yang absentmindedly thought that the girl was lucky that Cardin hadn’t just ripped her hair directly off her head.

“Hmm? What’s that?” Cardin turned his ear toward the heiress, straining to hear what she was trying (and failing) to say.

“More.” Weiss wheezed as she looked up at Cardin with clear adoration in her gaze, not a thought given to how close she might have come to choking to death on his cock. Her mascara was completely ruined, dripping down her cheeks along with her tears - she looked more like a wanton street whore than a wealthy heiress. “Mess me up even more.”

Blake came. Her hips and and legs shook like a dying rabbit, and Blake whined and squealed as her pussy convulsed around Yang’s digits.

“I’m cumming.” The cry came in a resounding whisper. Blake wasn’t a loud orgasmer - despite the stereotype about ‘the quiet ones’, Blake always came with husky whispers and whines. Yang had long ago decided that it was much hotter this way. The wetness in her peach was a clear indication as well.

Yang leaned over and pressed a kiss to the girl, battling her tongue against Blake’s. The girl moaned into Yang’s mouth as her orgasm continued, her vagina squeezing on Yang’s gyrating fingers. She only let go of Blake’s lips once the girl’s orgasm had subsided.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cum so desperately before,” Yang said, eyeing how out of it Blake seemed, “I can’t wait to see how you’re going to return the favor.”

“Bu’ wha’ abou’ me!?” Pyrrha’s needy cry interrupted Blake’s response. The two lovers looked over to see Cardin walking over to them, leaving the distressed girl behind. Pyrrha’s mouth was wide open, her index fingers hooking the sides of her mouth as she was obviously looking forward to more of Cardin’s cock. Beneath her, Jaune let out a sob that went unnoticed.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Cardin devoured their naked bodies with his lewd gaze, making no attempts to hide his lascivious attention to their tits and their sopping wet pussies. He scowled when he spotted Blake’s revealed cat ears. “The bimbo and the animal.”

Yang glowered back at him. She privately admitted to herself the attraction to his chiseled body and massive cock - Cardin was definitely an alpha male type. His personality left a lot to be desired however, especially his racist tendencies. And just what was that smell?

“Fuck off, dick.” Yang flipped him the bird before her hand joined the other between her legs. “We’re off limits, and since you’re too dumb to realize, we’re not into men. Least of all you.”

“Is that right?” Cardin smirked at her, noticing something she didn’t. “What’s up with your hands then?”

Confused, Yang looked down only to see both of her hands on her pussy, her fingers pistoning and prodding in her empty cooch. It took her a conscious effort to bring her hands away, her pussy aching at the missed contact - Yang stared bewilderedly as her juices had completely drenched the bed beneath her.

“W-what the?”

What in the world was going on? Yang had never been this wet before, and how in the world had she started masturbating without realizing it? And _what_ in the world was that amazing scent?

“I- I-” Yang wasn’t able to come up with a valid response, only looking back up at Cardin at a loss for words. Cardin jerked his head towards Blake.

“And what about your little animal partner over there?”

Yang grew indignant at his bigoted barb - she looked over at Blake in hopes that she would defend herself, but Blake was staring directly at Cardin’s cock with utter fascination, and something else Yang hoped she was misinterpreting.

...desire?

“Blake?” Yang called out, hoping to break her girlfriend out of whatever trance she was in. The faunus didn’t even spare the girl a single glance, moving forward almost unwittingly. “Blake, what- what’s the matter?”

“Cock.” The word slipped from Blake’s mouth, and like a zombie, the faunus moved forward by instinct. Her mouth stayed open, leaking drool onto her body below.

“Blake.” Yang was confused and slightly angry. “Blake, stop!”

Try as she might, Yang found herself unable to move, her hands having found her needy pussy once again. She could control her hands, she could move them. But she didn’t, her cunt _needed_ something in it. Yang watched on as Blake paid her no heed, settling on her knees as she came face to face with Cardin’s giant snake, proudly pointing at her face.

Cardin and Yang watched with amused and horrified expressions respectively as Blake leaned forward and greedily inhaled Cardin’s scent through her nose. She gingerly leaned into the erect cock, her hands on the floor holding her up, and ran her nose across its length smelling all the while. Yang’s stomach churned at the sight.

Blake leaned further into Cardin’s privates, pressing her nose into his balls as she rubbed herself along his cock, nuzzling her face against his meat like a cat. Yang watched and masturbated with both devastation and arousal as Blake ground the stench of that giant _fuckmeat_ onto her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her lips, her chin.

Any time Yang kissed Blake again, she’d be kissing the same lips that worshipped and were defiled by Cardin’s cock. Her hips involuntarily thrust forward at the thought, meeting the pistoning motions of her fingers.

Shaking her head, Yang looked away from the scene. She didn’t want to see Blake like this, acting like a dumb bimbo whore before Cardin’s mighty cock. The long-haired blonde let her gaze fall on the three-some standing a bit behind the pair.

“That’s enough, you bitch!” Weiss pulled Pyrrha away from Jaune, an uncharacteristic look of rage and desire on her face. “You already had your turn.”

Pyrrha’s tongue trailed as her head was jerked back, her eyes still closed as she had seemingly lost herself in the deep french kiss with her partner. She whined as she looked at Weiss with frustration - her look went promptly ignored by the heiress.

“No fair!” Pyrrha looked back at Jaune with desire, but the heiress paid her no heed.

“It’s my turn,” Weiss said, leaning up to Jaune and gently grabbing his cheeks with both hands. The poor boy looked dazed and confused, but turned on if his comparatively pitiful erection was any indication.

“Jaune.” Weiss’s voice was sultry, perhaps even loving. She stared directly at his face, though perhaps her gaze was more focused on his lips and mouth.

In a voice dripping with husk, Weiss announced her intention.

“Let me taste Cardin’s cum!” Weiss leaned up and jammed her tongue into Jaune’s mouth, exploring the taste that Pyrrha’s pussy had deposited inside. Jaune’s hips bucked as Weiss’s nubile flesh pressed against his dick, obviously feeling the pleasure as Weiss’s tongue pilfered the taste of cum from his mouth.

Yang’s fingers worked furiously inside her pussy - just the need to taste the bully’s superior seed, even after it had been in Pyrrha’s cunt, had driven her teammate crazy. Exactly how amazing could it really be?

“Yes, that’s it you faunus whore. Worship it.”

Yang’s gaze snapped back to Blake and Cardin - she just couldn’t resist looking at her beautiful girlfriend. Blake wasn’t exactly sucking his cock. Her lips were puckered up as she pressed delicate kisses along the shaft of Cardin’s erection.

“Mwah, mwah, mwah…” Slowly but surely, Blake’s lips worked their way down his length, peppering Cardin’s penis with kisses. The faunus didn’t dare touch him with her hands, instead cleverly maneuvering his cock out of the way using her face. Finally, she reached her prize.

With reckless abandon, Blake pressed her puckered lips to Cardin’s ballsack. The raven-haired faunus still wasn’t sucking. Just like Yang had just done for her previously, Blake made out with Cardin’s balls, her lips and tongue washing them passionately. More passionately than Yang had ever seen the girl.

“Mmmmwah!”

Blake made out with Cardin’s ballsack with more passion than she ever had shown toward Yang.

Why? Why was Blake cheating on her, so blatantly, right in front of her? Yang hated it, and she hated how hot her pussy was, how good her fingers felt inside as she watched.

And suddenly, the raveness stopped. Yang watched as Blake froze and pulled back. Her heart soared, her heart dropped, she felt elated but also disappointed. Had Blake just come to her senses?

Blake looked up at Cardin, seeing his disdain for her clear as day. Opening her mouth, she stuck her tongue out and slowly engulfed the head of Cardin’s waiting cockmeat. Cardin made no move to help her, nor did Blake take him in her hands. Yang trembled at what was about to happen.

Blake was going to work his cock with her mouth. This may have been her first time giving a blowjob - that, Yang didn’t know. From Yang’s understanding of her partner, Blake would take it slow, get used to the size before taking in Cardin’s spunk. Would she grow addicted to it, like Weiss and Pyrrha? Would she make Yang partake?

There was a moment of stillness, a trepidation in Yang’s chest. Then… movement.

Blake _lurched_ forward.

“GAGKH!”

In one smooth motion, the raveness impaled herself onto the cock, taking it into her throat all the way to the hilt. There wasn’t even the slightest bit of hesitation in her figure even though it must surely have hurt. Her tongue was still extended, straining to touch Cardin’s testicles as she tried to force herself even deeper onto his cock.

Yang’s pussy squirted a little. Her hips lurched at the small orgasm she had just had. It wasn’t the largest orgasm in her sexual experience - her drive was still going strong. Yang realized that she herself had nothing to do with the orgasm, despite her fingers still working hard. She had cum on sight alone.

Blake pulled back finally, slowing dragging her mouth back from the end of Cardin’s penis. She didn’t let it leave her mouth for even a second, however. With the same force as before, she pushed forward again. And again. And again.

“GAGKH! GAGKH! GAGKH!”

As Blake had uncontrollably done before, Yang began thrusting her hips and humping her fingers at the sight of Blake gagging on the monster cock. Cardin stood proudly with his hands on his hips, just as Blake kneeled before him with her hands hovering limply by her side. Neither laid a hand on the other - the faunus was fucking her throat onto his dick purely though upper body strength and amazing balance alone.

Blake’s drool leaked onto her chest, her legs, and the floor. It no doubt tasted of Cardin’s cock. The thought of it disgusted Yang to her very core. She wanted to kill him for doing this to her girlfriend. She wanted to shout and scream at Blake. She wanted to slurp it all up.

“Alright, fine.”

Cardin’s meaty hand heavily slapped onto Blake’s head. Yang winced at the sound as she added a third finger inside her pussy - that had to have hurt.

Grabbing a fistful of Blake’s hair (like he had done with Weiss and Pyrrha prior), as well as a portion of her cat ear, Cardin’s roughly pulled the cat faunus off his cock. He looked down at the girl’s hopeful face.

Hocking his saliva, Cardin spit on her face, making the girl shudder in pleasure. “I’ll make an exception and fuck you. Don’t tell nobody, I don’t want people to know I fucked an animal.”

“Blake, no!” Yang called out, afraid, “You won’t, you _can’t_.”

Cardin took a long look at her, a malicious grin spreading on his face as an idea formed in his head. Yang could guess how she must look, unable to stop as she masturbated to her girlfriend being wilfully dominated by a racist bully they both hated.

He grabbed Blake’s arm and dragged her over to Yang. Both girls were startled as Cardin shoved the dark-haired faunus onto her partner - Blake fell upon her with a small yelp of surprise, the girlfriends coming face to face as the faunus lay on top.

Yang looked into Blake's eyes, trying to decipher what in the world she was thinking. Blake’s face was still dripping in spit, the pungent smell of Cardin’s spit covering her face - and the other amazing stench that Yang had been smelling this whole time. She realized now that it was the smell of Cardin’s cock.

“Here’s the deal, Belladonna. Your girlfriend obviously doesn’t want me to fuck you.” Cardin rubbed his cockhead against Blake’s pussy, teasing her but not putting it inside. “Quite frankly, I find it insulting she thinks she’s worth more to you than my cock.”

“So as long as you let Xiao-Long know exactly whose cock is inside you, why my cock is better than your relationship, why you want _me_ to fuck you and not her, then I’ll keep fucking you.” Cardin began sliding the length of his cock against her pussy, making the girl shiver. “Put her in her place. If you stop, if I feel like you’re not putting in enough effort, then I stop.”

“ _Please_ …” Yang’s voice came out in a shaky, pleading tone. “Blake. Blake, please. I love you!”

Yang didn’t know if she was telling Blake to stop or to do it. Either way, her fingers didn’t stop fucking her cunt. No matter what, her pussy needed this.

“Yang…” Blake finally spoke, her voice a loud, orgasmic whisper, “I love… I love _this cock_.”

Yang sobbed in pain and relief as Cardin slammed his cock into Blake’s sopping wet cunt without preamble. Blake’s moan told the blonde everything she needed to know - the faunus was loving that cock inside her.

“So fucking good!” Blake squealed, looking deep into Yang’s eyes, “You don’t even come close to this.”

Yang also moaned along, her pussy squelching as a fourth finger found its way inside her pussy. The bed shook with Cardin’s thrusts, and Yang could feel the tips of Blake’s breasts rubbing against hers, teasing and tickling them as her body rocked with each thrust.

“His cock,” Blake gasped out, “His cock. I gave you up for this cock. I wanted Cardin’s big fat fuckstick more than I wanted you.”

Yang’s felt herself cum with each insult, but it wasn’t enough. Her indulgent pussy wasn’t anywhere close to done - Yang knew she would have to coax many more orgasms out of it. Bigger ones, better ones.

“Damn you’re tight.” Cardin said, pounding away at Blake’s snug entrance. “Not bad for a faunus.”

“It’s tight just for you! Not for Yang.” Blake groaned, as her eyes began to roll back. Yang eyed the slavenly look on her girlfriend’s face - she’d never made such a face for Yang. Only Cardin was able to coax such a slutty face out of Blake. Yang knew she would never be able to do the same.

“Apologize.” Blake looked down at Yang, a gleam in her eyes. Yang looked back at her with despair and desire. “Apologize to Cardin.”

Yang didn’t apologize. She couldn’t apologize, there was no way she was going to apologize to the male that stole away her lesbian lover. The man that fucked her girlfriend with his dick, the guy that showed her how inadequate she was. How just his cock was a replacement for anything she could bring to the table in their relationship.

Her fingers chafed against her pussy, finally rubbing her aching clit as they picked up speed. She couldn’t apologize. It would be completely pathetic. It would be completely amazing. Yang would cum her brains out if she apologized to Cardin, she would break.

“Get up over her face,” Cardin commanded the moaning faunus, “I think she needs to see me unload inside you.”

Blake grabbed Yang’s face with one hand, squeezing her cheeks lovingly before she let Cardin move her so that her pussy was right above Yang’s face. They were in a depraved sixty-nine position, Yang still on the bottom but able to see Cardin pistoning her girlfriend.

“Now’s the moment of truth, cunts. I’ll cum inside this filthy animal slut, but only if Xiao-Long apologizes.” Cardin gave the ultimatum, but he didn’t slow down at all. There was no point - all three knew exactly how it would turn out.

“Yang! Apologize! Apologize right now!” Blake gave no quarter, no time at all for Yang to consider. Their relationship didn’t matter, Yang’s dignity didn’t matter. What mattered was Cardin’s spunk inside her pussy. “I need his cum in me!”

Yang gave in. Tears of sweet release dripped down the corner of her eyes as she watched the glorious cock before her wreck her girlfriend’s pussy.

“...I'm sorry. I’m sorry, Cardin. I should not have stopped Blake from serving you. Your dick is better than I am, your dick destroyed my relationship, and I deserve it. And I love it. Please, oh please! Please cum inside her! Please show Blake why your cock is much better than being a lesbian!”

Yang could swear that she saw the bulge of cum travel down Cardin’s cock as he came into Blake’s cunt. She felt the wetness of Blake’s orgasm splash on her face, she saw Cardin cum inside her girlfriend. She witnessed Cardin just ruin her relationship.

She finally came. Her pussy sprayed as she screamed out, her legs shaking and going numb with the force of her orgasm. Yang completely drenched Blake’s face with her love juice as she literally cried and sobbed in utter ecstasy. Blake and Cardin had destroyed her, depraved her, stolen away her dignity.

It was the greatest orgasm of her life thus far.

Yang lay there breathing heavily as the pleasure from her worthless cunt washed over her, watching with an odd mix of regret and delight as Cardin’s pipe continued to deposit his load inside her girlfriend’s pussy.

What would they do next? Would Blake make her eat it out? Eat out the cum of the man that stole her girlfriend away, debase herself like a pathetic cum-eating cuck? Like Jaune? Yang didn’t want that, but the thought turned her on like no tomorrow.

Cardin smacked Blake’s ass, eliciting a surprised yelp from the cat faunus. Digging into the girl’s ample butt cheeks, the boy pushed her off his dick, sending her tumbling forward. Cardin’s cock flopped onto Yang’s face.

The smell permeated her nose. Yang could smell the scent of her stolen lover’s pussy, but there was no denying the stench of the cock that stole her away. So close to her, Yang almost wanted to admit defeat, to beg for the cock to take her.

Cardin adjusted his position, letting his balls rest on her eyes. The asshole didn’t even care if he got her sick - he could’ve given her pink eye. But Yang didn’t dare move - she had lost all power in their dynamic, freely given away by her partner. She was even more of a cuck than Jaune at this point.

“Pucker up.” Yang hesitated only for a second before puckering her lips like Cardin commanded. She couldn’t see what he was about to do, her eyes wide open but against the boy’s ample testicles.

Smack!

Yang flinched slightly as Cardin’s smacked his meat on her puckered lips. Not just once, but again, and again. It was just a game to him. Her, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha - all just toys for his pleasure. For him to use and abuse at his whim. A trickle of wetness slid down her recovering pussy, already raring to go again.

“She likes that.” Yang froze at the sound of Blake’s voice.

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Cardin’s hands encircled her breasts, roughly gripping them as he began to rub the shaft of his cock across her lips.

“She told me this before,” Blake continued, “Her secret wish is to be dominated, treated like a whore. Someone to abuse and discard.”

No. No, no, no! Why would Blake say that? Yang had told her that in complete confidence, a secret meant to be kept between partners, between lovers. It was an utter betrayal of her trust. It was one thing to betray her for Cardin’s giant cock - the cock that cucked Jaune, that Weiss and Pyrrha fought and obsessed over. But that was an utter secret.

“She wants to be fucked in her ass like a whore, just get used and thrown away.”

Yang still couldn’t see, but she just knew Cardin was grinning with anticipation.

“Well, far be it from me to not oblige.” Cardin finally moved back, his hands found her throat and pressing down. “Open your fucking mouth, Xiao-Long.”

Yang knew he was going to face fuck her. Her mouth opened wide.

“GAGKH!”

Cardin stuffed his cock down her throat, like he had done to all the other girls previously. Yang retched as her gag reflex kicked in, her esophagus trying to expel Cardin’s invading rod. She couldn’t help but sob at the sensation.

“Haha, you really sold her out just for the chance of more cock, Belladonna.” Cardin began pistoning her mouth, his balls slapping her nose and eyes with each thrust. Reaching over, Cardin took hold of her nipples with his fingers and sharply twisted his hands.

“MMMMPH!”

Yang’s cry of pain and pleasure were stifled by the penis in her mouth, the boy giving her no room to breathe or fight back. She was a puppet, a fuckhole before him.

“Yes.” Blake’s reply was honest and simple. Cardin laughed.

“I already dicked you once. I’m not into fucking filthy animals like you on multiple occasions.” Blake shook her head at Cardin’s taunt, completely subservient to his whims.

“Even if you never fuck me again, she needs to know. Just the memory of your cock is worth more than her. She needs to learn how pathetic she is.” Yang’s hips rose off the bed as her pussy convulsed in orgasm. The casual disregard was enough to set her off.

“Hah! Well, show me how pathetic she can get, then.”

Blake reached down to Yang’s aching pussy and roughly pinched her clit. She squealed around Cardin’s dick as she squirted again, the pain and pleasure overwhelming her. As her hips bucked in the air as she came, Cardin decided enough was enough and pulled out of her throat.

“I thought you were better than this Xiao-Long. You came like a squealing pig.” Yang couldn’t say anything back. There was no point. No… she didn’t _deserve_ to say anything to him. She knew her place now.

“Get her nice and wet for me.”

The raveness moved swiftly, pulling Yang up by her arm and pulling her ass into the air. Blake simultaneously pressed Yang’s face into the bed, not letting her react at all. Not that she would. Grabbing both of her asscheeks, Blake pulled them apart and shoved her face in.

Yang shivered as she felt the hot and wet muscle explore her asshole. It circled around the puckered hole, already clean inside and out due to their existing sexual proclivities. Her pleasured whimpers and moans became a gasp as Blake’s tongue broke the barrier, depositing saliva inside.

As Blake went to town on Yang’s ass, Weiss and Pyrrha were arguing nearby.

“He’s my partner, Weiss. Of course I should get dibs.”

“That’s not fair, Pyrrha. You absolutely have to share!”

Weiss harrumphed, before jostling past the redhead and jamming her tongue into Jaune’s mouth. Her body once again pressed against his erect and aching dick. Neither of the girls had given it any attention, more focused on tasting the remnants of Cardin’s cum from his mouth, but their kisses were so hot that his below-average dick was leaking and almost ready to burst.

“Ugh. The taste is all gone.” Weiss pulled back from Jaune in disgust, staring at him with the contempt someone might give to something they might have accidentally stepped on, “Get your little noodle away from me!”

Jaune grunted as she shoved him away, clearly no longer wanting anything to do with him. Pyrrha tsked at Weiss’s attitude, stepping forward to comfort him, pressing her bare breasts against his arm as a hand gripped his dick.

“Oh, you’re so hard! Shall I help you ejaculate?” Jaune didn’t speak, but he did groan in pleasure as Pyrrha’s hand chafed his dick, slowly rubbing it up and down as she drew him closer to his peak. Her other hand gently cupped his balls, gripping and playing with them.

“Oh!”

Weiss’s surprised exclamation drew Pyrrha’s attention, and the redhead immediately zeroed in on the prize that the heiress had found. Cardin’s cum was leaking from Blake’s thoroughly fucked pussy, fresh and ready to for her to enjoy in all its glory.

“P-Pyrrha…” Jaune groaned as his climax approached, but it went unnoticed.

“That bitch!” Pyrrha bit out between gritted teeth. Her hands squeezed down tightly, as her hands flexed their strength in her anger at the girl beating her to the punch. Letting go of her hands, Pyrrha stalked after the white-haired girl. She didn’t pay the slightest attention to the boy that she left behind, his erection gone and orgasm ruined yet again, collapsing unconscious to the floor from the pain.

“She’s ready.”

Blake pulled her tongue away from Yang’s ass, having sufficiently lubed it up for Cardin’s giant fuckstick. The faunus ignored the desperate tongue from the Schnee heiress attempting to lap at her cunt, paying more attention to Cardin aligning his cock to Yang’s tightest hole. Blake took hold of Yang’s asscheeks and spread them wide apart again - she had to make it as easy as possible for the racist bully.

It must have been tight even for Cardin, as he slid into the asshole slowly instead of ramming it in. Yang hissed as her butt burned at the massive intrusion. Slowly but surely, Cardin pushed further and further into her asshole. And when she didn’t think she could take any more, he pushed in further still.

Her world became pain and pleasure, her heart filled with utter betrayal and joy. The cock that destroyed everything she knew about herself, about her lover, began to push and pull, the skin at the entrance stretching with each motion.

Cardin tightly gripped her hair as he started to pick up speed. No doubt, he was going to completely demolish her ass. Yang swiveled her head back to look at Blake. She found love and affection in that gaze.

Tears spilled out over her cheeks and Yang smiled sincerely as she looked between her lover and the bully that stole her.

“ _Thank you._ ”


End file.
